


Unrequited Love

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Rsadelle, I'm kind of an idiot, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: That afternoon, Klaus was the first to rise, heading off to use the bathroom and dress. When he entered the main room, he saw a note on his desk.'I wish you could have been happy with me. -D'Klaus snarled and ripped up the note. "Fucking drama queen!" he hissed under his breath. He sat down and phoned the front desk of the hotel Dorian had been staying at. He was told that Lord Gloria had left three hours ago. Klaus hung up and went outside to vocally express his anger.





	Unrequited Love

I read Rsdelle's "It's Not Me, It's You" and long story short, I didn't quite enjoy it-- not because it was badly written (far from it, actually), but because it was just too much. So I decided to write a sequel. It's also kinda sad, but it'll get better by the end. Hopefully. Thanks to Rsadelle for her excellent writing voice, and I hope everyone's okay with this one.

* * *

When Dorian returned to North Downs later that day, he went straight to his bedroom--- and sobbed miserably. Why had Klaus never told him? What was Major Lang's problem? And why did Dorian ever think he had a chance with that bastard? Dorian's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Mi'lord?" a gentle voice sounded. Autonomously, Dorian snapped back, "GO AWAY!" before resuming his pained sobs. He payed no mind when the door suddenly opened with the sharp click of the lock being opened. "Mi'lord! Please, don't cry anymore!" a higher-pitched voiced pleaded. Dorian choked out a gasp as a sudden weight hit his back. James. "I told you he wasn't worth it! Why didn't you listen to me?! I love you----!!!" the accountant wailed.

  
"Oh Jamesie!" Dorian moaned sadly, pulling the smaller man to his chest. "I know you do, I know---!"" Dorian gasped, embracing James in a tight hug. "I love you, too...! I just--- I just wish I'd never met Klaus!!!" Dorian wailed.

* * *

  
That afternoon, Klaus was the first to rise, heading off to use the bathroom and dress. When he returned, he saw a note on his nightstand.  
  
|I wish you could have been happy with me. -D| Klaus snarled and ripped up the note. "Fucking drama queen!" he hissed under his breath. He went to the main room, sat down, and phoned the front desk of the hotel Dorian had been staying at. He was told that Lord Gloria had left three hours ago. Klaus hung up and went outside to vocally express his anger.

* * *

  
Two weeks later, on a mission gone wrong, Klaus and Major Albrecht were captured. Klaus had refused to give away any information. Out of frustration and pure malice, their captors had shot his lover executioner-style. At the last minute, Their loyal subordinates had come to the rescue. Klaus returned home that night severely depressed. For once in his life, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

  
Three months later, Klaus called Dorian and had been hung up on by James. When he called the Chief to report Eroica's refusal, Klaus was told that he was suspended.

* * *

  
Dorian slowly rose out of bed, being careful as to not awaken James. Ever since Dorian had found out about the truth, he'd turned to James for help. That had been three years ago. Sometime ago, one night, when he was still recovering from his broken heart, Dorian had been visited by James. That night, they had made love. Dorian knew that James had been so jealous. Now that he had Dorian, James was finally happy.

"Dorian?" a soft voice called from the bed. When they'd become lovers again, Dorian had insisted that James address him by his name. "Don't worry Jamesie, dearest. I just needed to go use the loo. I'll be right back, okay?" Dorian replied gently. "M'kay, hurry back..." James muttered sleepily.

Dorian hurried back. And just as he layed back down, the doorbell rang. "Ohhh... who the hell is here at this hour?! It's... Only 7:30! I wanted to sleep in but no..." Dorian muttered as he got back up, putting his robe back on as he headed downstairs. "I'll be right back, James!" he called over his shoulder.

Suddenly, he froze in his steps. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at Dorian solemnly, was Klaus. "Lord Gloria?" Klaus inquired. "No. NO. _NO_! What are you doing here?!" Dorian snapped. "LEAVE AT ONCE!" James screamed, hurrying to Dorian's side. Klaus scowled back at James. "Oh. So you've moved on, hmm?" Klaus sneered. "Why'd I even bother coming here?" Klaus hissed, almost sadly. "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, YOU BASTARD!" Dorian barked.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Lord Gloria. He's dead now. I'm out of work. My own father has disowned me. I want to blame you, but how can I, when you weren't even there when Albrecht was killed? But maybe that's just it. You weren't there."

"Oh, really?" Dorian snarled. "Yes. I know you told everyone what you discovered. My father was pissed off, and the Chief said that I was to be discharged due to 'emotional and mental stability'." "So you've come to ask for my love? You fool. I can't... I just won't! You hurt me, Klaus! why didn't you tell me before?! I _HATE_ YOU!" Dorian snapped. Klaus looked genuinely hurt. "How long? HOW LONG DID YOU DECEIVE ME?!" Dorian demanded. "10 years." Klaus winced. "10 years. You've known me for nearly 20. WHY?!" Dorian cried. "BECAUSE I KNEW HOW SHALLOW YOU ARE!!!" Klaus roared. Dorian stalked down the stairs, fists tightly closed. He walked up to Klaus. Before he knew what he doing, the thief had socked the other man in the jaw. Hard. "GET. _OUT_!!!" Dorian screamed. James gasped.

"Very well. But know this--- he used me. He got his hands on records he never should have. I thought he loved me. The night before you took off, he told me that he loved me. We made love. He then told me the truth and that he'd abandoned his mission because he loved me. I'm sorry." With that, Klaus went out the front door. Dorian fell to his knees and sobbed miserably. James did what he'd always done: he held his dear earl.

* * *

  
The next day, Klaus returned. Dorian turned him away immediately.

* * *

  
Two weeks later, he came back. This time, he sat down on his knees, on the front steps, and simply stared at the thief pleadingly. Dorian looked back for a moment, but still shut the door a moment later.

* * *

  
The next time Klaus came, it was Dorian's birthday. The earl had had a wonderful day, which was followed by an intimate evening with James. 'I know what you felt.' Klaus thought, as he watched the sleeping pair from the shadows of Dorian's bedroom. Klaus sighed softly, walking up to the sleeping earl.

He gently kissed Dorian on the cheek. Suddenly, Dorian awoke, startled. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he snapped, holding a knife to Klaus' throat. "GO HOME!" James barked. "Please... Dorian, don't..." Klaus gasped, almost pleading. Dorian gasped and dropped his knife in shock. "What...!" Dorian murmured.

"NO!!!" James wailed. Dorian turned to him. "Shh... Jamesie, it's okay... I won't leave you alone, love." Dorian reassured. "Please... Dorian... I... l-love you." Klaus whimpered. "I'm not leaving James for you!" Dorian snarled. "I know." That's when Klaus climbed onto the bed and kissed Dorian. Then he kissed James. "NO! I don't like this! It's a trick!" James wailed. "Shh..." Dorian hummed, holding James close. Klaus wrapped his arms around the pair. Sometime later that night, Klaus and James came to an understanding, which ended with Dorian fast asleep between the two of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote. I hope it's acceptable, and again, thank you Rsadelle for your brilliant work.


End file.
